plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Captain Flameface (PvZH)
:For the version in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2, see Captain Flameface. 225px |strength = 2 |health = 4 |class = Sneaky |tribe = Mustache Pirate Zombie |set = Event |flavor text = You get your beard caught in the toaster ONE time, and it's all anyone can talk about... |trait = Gravestone |ability = All Pirates get Strikethrough.}} Captain Flameface is an event zombie card in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the class. He costs 3 to play, and has 2 /4 . He has the Gravestone trait, and his ability gives all zombies on the field, including him, the Strikethrough trait. This ability persists until all Captain Flamefaces are removed from the field. Origins He is based on the zombie class in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 with the same name and appearance. His description references how his beard is burnt, and it’s also a reference to Captain Flameface’s Stickerbook description in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2. His Strikethrough trait is a reference to his Piercing Peg Shot's ability to pierce through multiple targets in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2. Statistics *'Class:' Sneaky *'Tribes:' Mustache Pirate Zombie *'Traits:' None *'Ability:' All Pirates get Strikethrough. *'Set:' Event Card description You get your beard caught in the toaster ONE time, and it's all anyone can talk about... Update history Update 1.22.12 *Added into the game, replacing , as Captain Deadbeard is now a token card once again. Update 1.30.4 * Strategies With Captain Flameface's ability is really useful by himself as well as with other pirates. You can create pirate synergy with as any pirate that attacks while surviving will get +1 /+1 while doing damage to plants and your opponent unless they get a Super-Block. This also works well with Imp Commander as he can attack through Team-Up plants and draw a card unless the plant hero gets a Super-Block. Impfinity can use this zombie with Imp-Throwing Gargantuar to land 5 damage on the plant hero. and Huge-Gigantacus can pair him with Shieldcrusher Viking, which will guarantee 7 unblockable damage to the plant hero if he manages to attack while also emptying their block meter, which is better than Impfinity's strategy. can use this zombie with Interstellar Bounty Hunter, as she will strike through all plants in her lane and hit the plant hero; if she manages to destroy a plant, she can do more damage in her lane and draw more cards. Against Captain Flameface himself does not do a lot of damage but can be threatening, as he can damage multiple weak plants in front of him. He is at his most dangerous when paired with other pirates like Imp Commander, Shieldcrusher Viking and especially Swashbuckler Zombie, which allows the zombie hero to draw cards, deplete your health quicker, or give boosts to pirates, respectively. Fortunately, tricks like Sizzle or can destroy him easily. Gallery CaptainFlamefaceNewStat.jpg|Captain Flameface's statistics CaptainFlamefaceCard.jpg|Captain Flameface’s card CaptainFlamefaceNewCardLocked.jpg|Captain Flameface’s grayed-out card Captain_Flameface_card_face.png|Captain Flameface’s card image CaptainFlameface.png|HD Captain Flameface Captain_Flameface_textures.png|Captain Flameface’s textures IMG_1835.png|Captain Flameface giving Captain Deadbeard and Zombot Plank Walker Strikethrough CaptainMultiface.jpg|Captain Flameface with a star icon on his strength FlamefaceonBooty.jpg|Captain Flameface Fused with Buried Treasure CaptainFlamefaceabouttoattack.jpg|Captain Flameface about to attack CaptainFlamefaceuseEmber.jpg|Captain Flameface attacking OneMoreFlameface.jpg|Captain Flameface performing a bonus attack FlamefaceColosseum.jpg|Captain Flameface Fused with Lost Colosseum TellmyOtherMetoavengeme.jpg|Captain Flameface destroyed CaptainBruteface.jpg|Brute Strength being used on Captain Flameface Old CaptainFlamefaceStat.jpg|Captain Flameface's statistics Trivia *He is the first variant of a class from Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 that has already appeared in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, in this case . *Captain Flameface was originally going to be in the class, have 3 /3 , and give all pirates Overshoot 2 when he became an event card. See also * Category:Mustache cards Category:Pirate cards Category:Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes zombies Category:Event cards Category:Strikethrough cards Category:Gravestone cards